


Walking Over the Ice Bridge

by crispybaNana



Series: Walking Over the Ice Bridge [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akako is not a witch, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Sex, Angst, Black Org!Kaito, Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Black Organization Takedown (Meitaintei Conan), Blood and Injury, Conan does not exist, Dark Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, FBI!shinichi, Gun Fight, Happy Ending?, Kaitou KID does not exist, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Possessive Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sad ending?, a lot of murders, assassinations ?, bruises ?, but they're going to have a lot of injuries, don't worry the main characters will never die, fight, haven't choose yet (oops), i just realised there is so many sex tags in here so i edited it, kaito still used the KID name tho, many people killed that's for sure, most of the tags are characters, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybaNana/pseuds/crispybaNana
Summary: Shinichi left the organization and joined the FBI. Kaito will get him back no matter what."It's all a matter of time...""...Absinthe."
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Walking Over the Ice Bridge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978204
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Walking Over the Ice Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic I've ever write in English. I have a really really bad relationship with grammar, so... please point out any mistakes that might bother you. >^<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 1 is now on set!  
> Please point out any mistakes and I will try to fix it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> not beta'd yet cuz i dunno how to get a beta. can anyone tell me?
> 
> 10/22/2020

_"Sorry, what did you just said?" the voice were heavy and hoarse, as if the owner didn't get enough sleep and water downed his throat for a long time._

_Vermouth, who standing right in front of the desk shook her head. Smirked mockingly. "You're not paying attention, don't you? Are you still thinking about that day?"_

_The person behind the desk made a heavy groan. "Well, what can I say, Vermouth? I can't help it! It's not like I want to remember it anyway."_

_"And it's been almost three years. Can't you wait for a little bit longer? You do know they'll gonna make a drastic move if we let our guards down. Not to mention that they will also secure him even harder than before. Don't give our men anymore trouble than this one." Vermouth walked towards the other person in that room. "Besides, it's not easy to get our men inside the FBI." Her hand tucked into the spot between the man's neck and shoulder, under his dress shirt's collar. She massaged the place slowly, trying to calm him down._

_The man seemed relaxed a little, although his shoulders still looked stiff. He huffed, closing his eyes. "I know, but... I don't think I can wait anymore."_

_"Oh? Where did your super patient stocks go?"_

_"'ut up. I can be whatever I want. You're not my mom. Don't tell me what to do."_

_"Yeah, sure." She shrugged, long used to the younger's behaviour._

_"I just want to know how's it going right now. Is our plan going well? I don't want to see a paper with reports of any bottlenecks in our plan."_

_"Oh? Now your self-confident is also disappeared? How pity.”_

_"I told you to shut up, didn't I?"_

_Vermouth kept her right hand in work. "You did." A moment of silence. "Well, if you insist, I'll tell you the progresses of our plan."_

_The man in chair snapped his eyes open. Intrigued. "Is there any news from our men?"_

_The woman chuckled. "There is~." she fished out her phone from her back pocket. "Let's see... This morning, the FBI's plane had landed at 09.45 AM. There are 35 agents and now they're heading to their three temporary basecamps, scattered around Beika district." She looked up to spare a glance to the man. "He's there too."_

_Said man smirked. "Perfect. Inform all of the highest rank in the organization to start their move, according to the plan."_

_One minute of silence. "Done." Vermouth brought herself to the edge of the wooden desk and sat there. "Now, KID. What are you going to do?"_

_There is a loud snickered before an answer come out from the man's lips. "Isn't that obvious." KID rose from the chair, grinning evilly. "I'm going to take back what they stole from me."_

_"So it's time to work on the step 1 then." Vermouth was collecting the scattered papers on the smaller wooden desk and brought it with her, walked towards the door. "I will call Rum to come here."_

_"Perfect, Vermouth."_

_The woman waved her hand and closed the door quietly._

_KID chuckled. He couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed._

__

_"Just you wait, **Absinthe**. I will bring you back to our home and this time, no one will take you away from me ever again."_  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How did it go? Kudos and comments will be fully appreciated. Thank you for reading this fic!
> 
> um....
> 
> see you in the next chapter?


End file.
